Forbidden
by MayAverie
Summary: He couldn't but feel that yearning to her. His summoner. The one he had sworn to protect, even if it would cost him his life. Bunch of short stories revolving around Auron & Yuna.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Super short prewiew thing for my story, Forbidden Desires&Temptations. I want to know your opinion, but please be nice, this is my first story, and first FFX fic ever.

* * *

><p>He might be dead but that didn't prevent him from feeling the warm aura radiating from her slender body, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo or wondering what her creamy white skin would feel like under his hands. But he wasn't allowed even to think about those dirty things about her. His summoner.<p>

Auron had sworn Braska to protect her daughter. Even if it meant being her shield. No, his duty was to be her shield. That was the only thing that mattered in his life.

He had watched her to grow from fragile little girl to strong young woman. A summoner. Summoner is tasked with journey, a pilgrimage, that would eventually lead to Zanarkand, City of Death. There summoners choose to give their life to the Final Aeon, sacrifice themselves for people of Spira. It had always been like that. Those people, High Summoners were heroes, saints, legends. Their guardians were remembered as brave warriors. Nobody would ever thought that they would ever fall to the sins of flesh. Forbidden temptations. To desire their summoners.

Auron was supposed to keep an eye to Yuna, to ensure that she would grow strong enough to do the same as her father did before her. Defeat Sin. He had to keep her safe. But looking at her, he couldn't but feel that yearning towards her. The way her lips curved to smile made him want to touch those soft lips, push them against his own. To slide his calloused hands down on her body. To see that slight blush on her cheeks.

He wanted to make her his.


	2. Ten Years Ago in Bevelle

A.N: Ahoy, kind of fluffiness ahead. I wanted to write about Little Yuna and his relationship with Auron. They're so cute X3

* * *

><p>"You have to rest, my lord! We are leaving early tomorrow"<p>

But the summoner just shook his head tiredly. "I appreciate your caring Auron, but I can't just yet. Yuna wont stop crying… She says she's afraid of the monster in her closet." Braska laughed a little and Auron too felt the corner of his mouth rise slightly.

"Why wont you go, Auron? She seems to be pretty fond to you." They heard a husky voice with almost a mocking tone, from the doorway.

Braska raised his head and smiled to the man. "Are you jealous Jecht? I thought it was always you who wanted to tuck her in."

Bare-chested man just laughed. "Nah, one crybaby is enough for me, but Auron-boy, get your old bones there before she starts screaming."

* * *

><p>Yuna was in her chamber, hiding under the blankets, sniffling. In her hands was an old, worn chocobo plushie. She couldn't sleep without it and apparently, it also was capable of driving the fiends away. She jumped a little when she heard footsteps but after seeing her favourite guardian, her eyes instantly cleared and lips curved to wide smile. She rushed towards him, and in final step, jumped to the strong arms of his. Auron couldn't help but smile warmly when she wrapped her little arms around is neck and almost shouted in her joy: "Sir Auron, Sir Auron, Did you come to scare the monsters away?"<p>

Auron petted the little chocobo. "And I thought Cloud was handling that just fine. Who in the world is going to take care of when we've left?"

Little Yuna's mismatched eyes darkened instantly. "Sir Auron, why do you have to go?"

Auron sighed. "I'm sure you know it. Lord Braska has an important journey to make, and I have to keep him safe. That's my duty as guardian. And you want Sin gone, don't you?"

Yuna tied her arms tighter around him, tiny nails digging into his red haori. "Yes, but if you, dad and Sir Jehct go, I wont have anyone…" She begun to sob again, then sobs turning to crying. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, dripping on Auron's shoulder.

In lack of words, he pulled the girl closer to his body, trying to comfort her. Truth to be told, he didn't want to leave Yuna alone. After all, she had already lost her mother and now her father was going to leave too, probably never coming back. It was too much for little kid.

"You're not alone Yuna. Priestess are here to take care of you and you can always visit Cid and his family, right?"

Slowly, Yuna nodded, but didn't loosen his grip. Auron carried her to her bed, sitting on it. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep?"

Yuna nodded again, tears finally began to stop. She let him laid her down on the bed, then pull the covers over her small body. Yuna raised her hand, not letting the man leave. "Sir Auron, do you care about me?" She asked shyly.

"Of course, I do" He answered, not quite understanding why did she asked that.

Girl's eyes begun to slip close and her head become dizzy, but with her last strength she asked: "And do you love me?"

Auron didn't get change to answer before light snoring was heard. Gently he pushed few stubborn hairs from her forehead and whispered:

"Yes. Always remember that"


	3. The Dance

Auron:

He had always enjoyed watching Yuna's dance. It was different from Braska's. While father danced barehanded, movements light but steady in the same time, daughter spins her staff fast in the air, never stopping, like water flooding freely or petals dancing in the air. She puts her heart and soul to her dance; That's what makes it so special.

Yuna:

She had always loved dancing. From the first time she picked up her staff and the priestess gave her instructions. They used to say that she has a natural talent to it. It wasn't a surprise. After all, there is summoner's blood flowing in her veins.

When she prepares to send, her mind is blank. Like sky before a storm. but when she starts, emotions floods freely to her brains. That surge of emotions, she channels it to her dance.

Auron:

Yes, it's beautiful. Beautiful but deadly. He has to put his full consentration to keep himself in this world, to resist his summoners sending. It's ironic really. The one you're supposed to protect can be the one, who in the end, will be your end. He wasn't ready just yet. There were still so much to do. And duty before rest, right? Duty…and maybe something else too… No. It's not that way. He feels only responsibly. He only mistakes two feelings. It's so simple.

When the dance ended, Auron turned to leave, ready to give her some privacy, but was stopped by his summoner. Yuna wrapped her fingers around the fabric of Auron's sleeve, much like back then, when she was young and didn't want Auron to leave. And just like then, he obeyed and faced her. For a brief moment, he had this silly thought to take her on his arms.

"Sir Auron?, If you don't mind, shall we leave together?"

Man in red just shrugged slightly. "If you wish so."

Yuna awarded him with a bright smile. "Just a moment." she chirped before spinning on her heels and gathering those few belongings she had brought with her.

"Youngs…" he mumbled half-aloud, small smile on his lips.


End file.
